izvornikfandomcom-20200213-history
Politička (zlo)poraba znanstvenog djela
Nedavno je u Subatici izašla iz tiska nova knjiga neumornog subatičkog arhivista u mirovini Gaschpara Ulmera, inače jednog od malobrojnih podunavskih Nijemaca koji je uspio opstati u Vojvodini nakon drugog svjetskog rata. U proteklih je pedeset godina autor izrastao u nedvojbeno najboljeg aktualnog znalca subatičke povijesti za period od konca XVII. do polovice XIX. stoljeća, a ovo je djelo jedan od rezultata njegova akumulirana znanja. Knjigu se može promatrati s dva stajališta; znanstvenog i političkog. U znanstvenom smislu, ona određuje nesvakidašnju temu : dok u povijesti ostaju zabilježeniveliki vladari, ratnici, znanstvenici, književnici itd., dotle su zaboravljeni »obični« ljudi, a napose oni s dna društvene ljestvice — no, upravo su ovi posljednji predmet Ulmerove knjige. U političkom je smislu djelo predmet političke manipulacije lokalnih velikosrpskih moćnika s ciljem iskrivljavanja povijesnih činjenica. Zato ćemo posebno prikazati ova dva aspekta knjige. 1. Ulmer svoju knjigu započinje Ovidijevom izrekom (Fasti, I, 218) da je »siromašan svugdje prezren«, na što sam, potaknut svojim nezavidnim materijalnim položajem, također na latinskom dodaje: »namjeravam napisati dio povijesti o siromasima u mojemu gradu, pošto se čini da sam ostao siromah«. Osamdesetak stranica maloga formata podijeljena su na tri dijela. U prvom dijelu (Problemi Subotice krajem XVIII veka i prvoj polovici XIX veka) ukratko je dan prosjek tadašnje gradske populacijske i gospodarstvene situacije, te socijalnih problema grada (epidemije, suše, duševno i tjelesno hendikepirani. 2. Za razliku od autora knjige, čini se da su ostali koji su imali dodira s ovom knjigom imali sumnjive namjere u vezi s djelom o gradu o kojem se u Hrvatskoj pred početak I. svjetskog rata pisalo kao o najvećem hrvatskom gradu, te izgleda da je sam Ulmerov rad neovisan od ostalih poslova što su prethodili izdavanju ove knjige: naslovna stranica, tiskarske greške, pismo, predgovor itd. U pogledu naslova, najprije je izdavač samovoljno odredio maliciozan naziv knjige (prosjaci iako se u knjizi radi o siromasima), a potom je, drugačije od punog naslova u unutrašnjosti knjige, naslov na koricama lukavo skratio u Prosjaci u Subotici, što kod zainteresiranih osoba dobija automatski drugačiju konotaciju.2 Ne pitajući autora, izdavač je samovoljno nametnuo i pismo na kojem je knjiga pisana: ćirilicu. Napominjemo samo da je u doba o komese radi u knjizi u Maria Theresiopolisu živjelo oko 8% srpskog pučanstva, početkom stoljeća oko 4%, nakon stvaranja Kraljevstva SBH oko 6%, a danas oko 15%. Kada se izdavač već samovoljno opredijelio za ćirilično pismo, uopće nije vodio računa o izvornim tekstovima pisanima latinskim pismom ili drugim specifičnostima ćirilične ortografije, pa se u knjizi mogu sresti i ovakvi slučajevi: Oppidum came- rale, što je pisano ćirilicom (28. bilj.), anthera je također pisano ćirilicom (str. 70) itd. U cijeloj knjizi inače ima vrlo mnogo tiskarskih pogrešaka, što pokazuje da izdavači i tiskari nisu surađivali s autorom u pogledu izdavanja knjige, u ovom slučaju, u korekturi teksta. Ovo se odnosi kako na suvremeni srpski jezik (potrebština-66, nabavit-67 itd.), tako i na njemački gdje ima osobito mnogo pogrešaka (npr. izostavljene pojedine riječi iz rečenica, substantiv kdnigliche rastavljen na koniglic-hen itd.) No, najviše je politička uporaba Ul- merovog djela izražena u predgovoru pisanom od sadašnjeg direktora gradskog arhiva. Predgovor doista nema nikakve veze sa sadržajem knjige i predstavlja zornu ilustraciju ciljeva i načina rada namjesnika postavljenih iz beogradske centrale, ali i njihove stručne i opće naobrazbe. Na nekoliko je stranica izvjesni Zoran Veljanović napravio pravo malo more laži i pogrešaka, koje se mogu podijeliti u dvije skupine: formalne i materijalne. U grupu formalnih napose ulazi elementarna nepismenost. Pored više stilskih nekorektnosti i rečeničnih nejasno- ća, postoji i niz pravopisnih grešaka: Severno-Bački okrug, dok je ispravno Severno-bački okrug, jer se ne radi o spoju dva samostalna entiteta (npr. Austro-Ugarska); govoreći o gradskom magistratu on ga općenito piše velikim početnim slovom, premda se ne radi o točno određenom sastavu poglavarstva; prelazeći na izvorni latinski naziv grada, on je Szent Maria skratio kao S. Marija, premda je ispravno Sz. Maria ili Szt. Maria; konkretnu subotičku diplomu kojom je grad dobio status slobodnog kraljevskog grada, piše malim slovom itd. Materijalne pogreške pa čak i laži su brojne: a. Zanimljiva su »razmišljanja« Z V. o vlasti a napose o onoj u gradu u koji je raspoređen (premda u njemu nije rođen, niti se tu školovao ili radio): »Kažu da se istorija ponavlja i kao da nas ova večita »učiteljica života« još jednom podseća i uči da ne postoji idealna vlast U svakoj vlasti ima izuzetaka, loših ljudi i pogrešnih postupaka, a takve loše vlasti bilo je u prošlosti Subotice, oličenoj u Magistratu slobodnog kraljevskog grada i u ličnostima senatora«. Iz rečenoga nedvojbeno proizlazi da subatički magistrat i senatori što su ga činili ništa dobroga nisu učinili za 175 godina postojanja već samo lošeg. Osim pitanja kompetentnosti za ovakvu tvrdnju što podrazumijeva dobru »pot- kovanost« u lokalnoj povijesti (a Z V. se u radu ne služi madžarskim, njemačkim niti latinskim jezikom), dovoljno ovu »tvrdnju« demantira samo djelo za koje je napisan predgovor: poglavarstvo je i pored izvjesnih teškoća i propusta, tijekom vremena ustanovilo brigu za najniže slojeve gradskog stanovništva! A svatko tko bar malo poznaje suba- tičku povijest, znat će ostale domene djelovanja gradskog magistrata i da je njegov rad bio usmjeren na dobrobit svih stanovnika grada. A iz same knjige se vidi da je subatičko pučanstvo bilo doista darežljivo prema ustanovi za siromahe, budući su u tu svrhu sakupljani stvarno veliki iznosi. b. Preuzimajući teze lokalnog »nedelj- nika najboljih namera — Dani« inače izrazito antikatoličke tendencije, Z. V je još jednom izrekao veliku laž: »Več u samoj inauguraciji Subotice (odnosno St. Marije) u slobodni kraljevski grad (odnosno Maria Theresiopolis) 1779. godine evidentna je bila namera vlas- todriaoca da se određeno stanovništvo grada stavi van zakona (Srbi, Jevreji, odnosno svi oni koji ne pripadaju katoličkoj konfesiji).« Dakle, Z V. ni za 8 (osam) godina studiranja povijesti nije naučio dvije stvari. Prvo: staviti nekoga ex lege — izvan zakona, znači protjerati ga iz društva i praktički omogućiti svakome da ga ubije. To je ustanova karakteristična za arhaična društva koja su protjerivala svoje članove zbog nekog teškog kaznenog djela, ili pak u modificiranom obliku u suvremeno doba — npr. u njemačkom nacizmu ili srpskom nacionalsocijalizmu u BiH i Hrvatskoj — svaki je Židov, Ciganin itd. odn. nesrbin mogao nekažnjeno biti ubijen. Da je Z. V. bar malo zavirio u spise ustanove kojoj je na čelu, znao bi da je već u doba eliberacije nekoliko Srba postavljeno za gradske dužnosnike (npr. Arsenije Dimitrijević za nadglednika tržnice, Zaharije Zvekić za nadglednika gradskih stražara itd.), iz same se Ul- merove knjige vidi da je u gradu postojao poseban skrbnik za pravoslavne, a poseban za katolike, da je glavni gradski blagajnik tridesetih i četrdesetih godina bio kontroverzni Stojković Lazar itd. itd. Primjera o sudjelovanju srpskog pučanstva u upravnom, gospodarstvenom i kulturnom životu Subatice ima doista mnogo. Drugo: iako povjesničar po struci, Z V. »zaboravlja« da su feudalna društva staleška i da se pravni položaj društvenih skupina zasniva, među ostalim, i na konfesiji. U feudalnoj Madžarskoj to znači da su rimo- i grkokatolička vjeroispovijest bile religiones dominantes, evangelisti obaju vjeroispovijesti — augzurškog (luterani, protestanti) i hel- vetskog (reformirani) su skupa sa istoč- nopravoslavnom vjerom bile religiones receptae, što znači da su imale potpunu slobodu, ojačanu i za pripadnike srpske pravoslavne crkve posebnim privilegi- jama, tolerirana vjeroispovijest je bila židovska, a zabranjene su bile anabaptis- tička i husitska. Sve je to stavljeno izvan snage 1781. godine čuvenim Patentom o toleranciji Josipa II. kada su, među ostalim, pravoslavna i židovska vjeroispovijest izjednačene s ostalima, a zak. članak 27/1790 je pripadnicima istočno- pravoslavne vjere dao puna građanska prava i potpuno ih izjednačio sa svim građanima. Osim toga, u feudalnoj habsburškoj državi nacionalnost i vjeroispovijest nisu posve jednake stvari, Tako, primjerice zak. članak ugarskog sabora 40/1613 zabranjuje prilikom prijema u građanstvo svaku diskriminaciju u pogledu nacionalnosti — pri čemu se izrično ističu Nijemci, Madžari i Slaveni. c. Vrlo je sumnjiv i ovaj dio predgovora: »Carsko ugodanije i zakonsko- pravne povlastice (velikodušno podarene u povelji) preostalom stanovništvu Sub- otice katoličke konfesije, u realnom životu izgledale (sic!) su sasvim drugačije. Jer kako onda objasniti veliku patnju i bedu siromašnog dela stanovništva u kojima je povrh njihovih muka još i zakidano u novcu, lekovima i pomoći, koja im je bila namenjena od pobožnih i milosrdnih ljudi Kako objasniti teško stanje medicinskog osoblja (koje je bilo određeno da Prema Z V, proizlazi da je katoličko stanovništvo Subatice bilo malobrojno jer je »preostalo«, premda je ono činilo preko 90% gradske populacije! No, osvrnimo se na važnije pitanje; ustanovljavanje brige grada o siromašnim i bolesnim jest civilizacijska stečevina, pri čemu eventualne deformacije ne mogu zakriliti cjelinu slike. Devijacije su se sastojale u tome što su senatori posuđivali beskamatno, ili uz mali interes, novac iz sirotinjskog fonda, i uopće se prijezirno odnosili prema tom fondu, budući je obveza njegova osnivanja potekla od viših državnih i crkvenih vlasti. Iste su deformacije postojale i u poglavarstvima svih drugih slobodnih kraljevskih gradova (pa čak i »srpskoj Ateni« — Novom Sadu), ali da bi se do te spoznaje došlo, potrebno je nešto znati i još nešto pročitati. I pokraj svega, u gradu je postojala kakva- takva briga za siromahe, dok u njegovom vjerojatnom demokratskom idealu Srbiji u to je doba bila potpuna samovolja knjaza, nepostojanje ustavnosti, totalna nepismenost itd. Primijeni li se dosljedno logika Z. V. na spomenutog blagajnika Lazara Stoj- kovića, za čije se ime vezuje nekoliko velikih ondašnjih financijskih pronevjera, jedini bi zaključak bio da se pučanstvo grčkog obreda u gradskoj upravi bavilo samo krađom, što je dakako besmislica. d. Opisujući subatičku arhivsku građu Z V. kaže da je »pisana latinskom mađarskom i u manjoj meti srpskim jezikom (ali sa latiničnim slovima i znakovima preuzetih iz prethodno navedenih jezika«. Osim tiskarske (pravopisne?) greške gdje nedostaje riječ »na« (latinskom...), i ostavljajući po strani sačuvana (malobrojna) srpska vrela u arhivu, ističemo da autor zna samo za srpski jezik latinskim slovima. O kojem je jeziku »rič« vidi se na str. 22 same knjige. Radi se očevidno o ikavici, koja faktički uopće nije srpsko pismo već samo hrvatsko. Da li Z V. smatra da građa pisana hrvatskom ikavicom ne postoji ili je ona srpska, on ne kaže. A što se tiče »znakova preuzetih«, nisu u pitanju prometni niti neki drugi već samo dijakritički znakovi. Očevidno je, dakle, kod Z V. neposjedovanje jedne prosječne razine naobrazbe, koja u sebi uključuje i lingvistička znanja da bi se napisao jedan predgovor. e. Iz predgovora se mogu vidjeti i ciljevi djelovanja Z V. u Subatici, budući navodi zašto je zaustavio započeti projekt »Koreni« u okviru kojeg je sa velikim uspjehom 1991. godine izišao prvi tom posvećen prošlosti grada do početka XIX. stoljeća, premda su već spremljeni rukopisi za II. tom »Korena« posvećenih gospodarskom razvoju grada u XIX. vijeku: »Prvobitna zamisao i koncepcija izdavanja istraživačkih radova zavičajne istorije... iako u svojoj osnovi dobra (iz sve uređivačke i istraživačke propuste) postala je nerealna i neostvarljiva« jer historijski arhiv ima. . . prvenstven zadatak da vrši zaštitu, obradu i sređivanje arhivske građe...na ćelom području Severno-Bačkog okruga (sic! — u smislu velikih slova u imenu okruga). O izvrsnom prijemu prvog toma »Korena«, ni riječi. Umjesto toga Srbijansko ministarstvo će finansirati ediciju Sever- na zvezda gdje bi svaka knjižica bila jedna cijelina (pripominjem da je naziv uzet od jedne srpske udruge djelujuće između dva svjetska rata u Subatici). Na taj način se Z. V. uključuje u krug srpskih znanstvenika koji potiskuju proučavanje prošlosti vezane za podunavsku habzburšku državu. Ukoliko se tome već pristupi, onda se svodi na katolicizam, prozelitizam, antisrpstvo i slične teze izrečene kod Vasilija Kres- tića, Slavka Gavrilovića i drugih autora, ili pak na »oslobođenje« 1918., koja je godina uglavnom i ishodišna u srpskom proučavanju prošlosti na teritoriju sada obespravljene sjeverne srbijanske pokrajine. Dakle, i iz ovih odabranih dijelova predgovora Z. V, može se vidjeti kako rade beogradski satrapi. Kao i svi namjesnici ne poznaju okoliš u koji su došli i nameću svoja mjerila, a uz to su većinom sumnjive neobrazbe i pismenosti. Tamo neka provincija Subatica samo im je usputna stanica u hijerarhijskoj ljestvici osobne promidžbe. Z V. je samo jedan od mnogih sličnih postupno smještenih u razne ustanove, širom Subatice i Vojvodine nakon 6. X. 1988. Njihov je temeljni zadatak širenja ortodoksnog srpstva prema sjeveru, potiskivanje i omalovažavanje katoličke habsburške prošlosti na ovim prostorima, koristeći se pri tome svim (ne)dopuštenim sredstvima. Po obavljenom »zadatku« bit će premješteni u neke druge gradove, s kojima nikada nisu imali veze, radi obavljanja sličnih zadataka. Što se Z. V. tiče, svakodnevna sitna podmetanja, prijetnje otpuštanjem (primiti tri nova radnika dominirajuće nacije pa onda otpustiti osobe drugih nacija, pravdajući se racionalizacijom), radovi sumnjive vrijednosti i porijekla, uvođenje ćirilice i izbacivanje latinice, promjena natpisa i tabli... — vjerojatno će po tome ostati zapisan u tamnoj povijesti subatičkog Istorijskog arhiva. V. H.